ten tail returns home
by hadesgate51
Summary: when Akatsuki comes to gakure looking for the ten tailed beast, the past comes back to haunt tsunada.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi its hades-chan I hope you like my new story**_

_hi i'm amu please enjoy _

_**I don't own naruto **_

Chapter 1

gakura village

as you run through the village the only thing you could hear was the screams of villagers and the crackle of the burning homes. The gakura village is hanging only by a thread.

"why is the Akatsuki attacking us"but no one could answer the village chief

"some one call for help, any hidden village will do" said the only voice of reason in the room

"then Amu go to konoha their the closes"

amu "yes, father"

the young konochi flew through the village as fast as she could. The only thing you saw was here white hair dancing in the wind as she paced

"**hurry my girl"**

"_no problem kima, if your going to trade places with me"_

" **no problem but you know what to do"**

"_okay, theirs no choice now anyway"_

she stoped dead in her tacks and stared to make hand seals and chant

"beast of old that blood runs though my veins awaken and help me protect what is presses to me"

white smoke covered her completely then in her place stud a beast with

a wolfs head, body of a lion, wing of a bird, and the other wing of a bat. but the thing that stud out the most was the ten fox tails stud proud behind him.

As soon as it was there it was gone

just before the sun rise they arrived at the hokage village

but there where two problems one the gate was closed, two they had no time to change back.

Which leaves only one choice and its to fly in and risk being attacked

_**so what you think , i'd love to hear from you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi hades-chan here thank you if your reading this**_

Chapter 2

konaha

amu finaly made a chioce.

"_screw it, kima lets fly staight in and head staight to the mation"_

"**what hun are you that desprit"**

"yes, hurry kima"

unfortunately kima cursed amu's life since she was born and caused her to be abandoned by her parents so what amu wants she gets. Then unlucky thing number four their get seen by a blonde and blue eyed boy in a orange jump-suit and a girl with pink short hair

"naruto whats thats up there"

"no way that the ten tail beast, call for reinforcements"

as soon as the alarm was set off shinobi from all over the village gathered.

After the accedent with the kyuubi sixteen years ago if a tailed beast appears attack first then seal as fast as possible.

Kima and amu dodged most of the attacks fired at then.

"_kima look out"_

"**huh"**

before they even had a chance naruto came barreling down on them. hitting them right in the back of the neck causeing the jujus to brake as there fell to earth amu stared to cry. So just out of pity naruto worked his way to her and grabed her.

" why are you crying you were going to attack us first"

"are you stupid? How am I going to attack you?"

"huh, don't you know any jusus"

"no! kima refuses to teach me any, and all I want is help to stop Akatsuk there attacking my village"

they landed just in time for everyone and I do mean everyone to hear amu's statement, just to jion in a chorice of

"eh!"

_**what do you think. Please tell me any thing you would like to see I'll try and if you want to know anything ask away if its going to be explained in the story I'll tell you **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi enjoy**_

chapter 3

tsunada "okay lets get this straight, your names Amu the Gakura village chiefs duaghter"

"yes"

" **adopted and I'll never forgive my self for it"**

"shut it kima"

shizune completely dumfound by the comment just had to ask "who are you talking to"

"sorry kima's sulking again, but never mind that please my village needs help now"

"head to the village gate and twenty of are shinobi will meet you"

unable to control her happiness Amu jumped up and flew out the door of the hokage's office after saying a very quick " thank you"

tsunada cracked a smile at the young girls actions.

"that girl is nothing like what I expected"

" excuse me my lady, is it me or didn't she look a little like you and uncle mizuce"

" I guess that can't be helped, what do you think of her my dear mizuce"

" sorry my lady I didn't catch that last part"

"its nothing shizune"

the group headed to Gakura as fast as they could

_Gakura village_

but they were to late all that was left was dead bodies and ash from the buildings.

Amu was the only one to move at the sight of the havick.

"no way, they can't be dead they can't be; father! brother! where are you"

Amu head for the middle of the village to find the only home and family she ever know, but even if you wish for something to not be true you still have to face the facts.

She made it to where her house used to be and only found charcoal remains and a metal box her father said her parents told him to hold on to in till she was old enough, Amu's birthday was to days away and he was finally going to give her the box. But now it was all that was left. So amu did the only thing she hadn't done since she was one now she was almost seventeen and bawling so loud it not only snapped the shinobi with her out of there horrified disbelief to reality but could be heard all the way to the next village.

"**Amu why don't you trade places with me for a while "**

"_sure why not I could use the dark and quet time alone"_

as time when by amu's cries grow softer and softer the shinobi team captain walked closer to amu hoping to help in someway to ease her pain then she was shroud in black chakara and hair turned gray

then Amu's body stared to stand in her place was kima now; as kima turned he opened his eyes to revile crimson red to show a face completely drained of all emotion

"um, Amu are you okay"

" **lets go captain theirs nothing here for her anymore I'd like to talk to tsunada"**

" yes sir, everyone move out"

_**I hope that this chapter wasn't to sad for some readers don't worry to much things will get go soon. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hadesgate-chan here even with out any comments i'll continue but it would be nice if anyone would tell me if its any good ^.^' **_

chapter 4

_what to do?_

Everyone headed back to konaha to report to tsunada what had happened.

The group arrived at the gate 3 hours after leaving the gakura village remains.

The two shinobi in charge of guarding the gate rushed to the group to ask why they were back so soon but one look at the group and the now crimson eyed girl and they know that the group was to late and Amu was only holding on to her sanity by a thread after once seeing naruto snap in a battle when only a few of his comrades got hurt. The two men stepped to the side and bowed to show there understanding of amu's and kima's pain.

But Kima could careless about there actions all he cared about was getting to tsunada and getting amu to take back control.

_Hokages office_

after reporting what had happened to tsunada the captain left the room; thus leaving kima to talk to tsunada.

"so your the ten tailed beast"

"**forgive the late introductions I'm kima, I care deeply about amu's safety so there's no need to worry." **

"that's nice to hear but your actions say something completely different" tsunada said in such a relaxed sounding voice that it was like she was joking with him or like he was taking Amu out on a date

"i agree with my lady, if you care so much why are you standing here instead of her" you could literally hear the anger in shinzune's voice.

" **forgive me I have no choice; Amu is in no shape to face the world, this has only happened once before when she was one years old, she was playing with her brother, when she hurt him by accident. I was forced to be in control well she locked herself in to a coma for a year "**

"so there's no way to get her to come out for now, even if you told her would it"

"**that is for you to decide I have no right to interfere in that matter"** if you could have seen tsunada's face at that moment it could only be described as heart broken.

"**I'm sorry, but its nice to finally meet you. I only realized it after Amu ran out of here earlier"**

"there's nothing to apologize for, its all my fault to begin with"

" my lady I know this must not be any of my business but whats with the double talk" after calming down shinzune was confused to no end by their incomplete thought.

"kima there's a room three doors down you can use it for tonight, tomorrow I'll show you the way to my house and you'll be staying there from now on okay" for a split moment there was emotion on kima's face at the news but a tiredness soon took over and kima left after saying good night.

Tsunada sighed and grabed her sake bottle well leaning back in her chair just to have shinzune cornered her for answers.

"my lady are you mad, why are you going to let then live with you"

tsunada " shinzune I don't have to answer that"

shinzune's face turned red and she blow "if it was anyone else you'd have then stay at the hospital in till they found a place; why are you so willing to have her by your side its not like you've know her your whole life nor is she's your daughter" then tsunada snapped back those last five words hit a nerve

" so what if she's my daughter, why shouldn't I have her by my side is it wrong for me to want to get to know her better, if mizuce hadn't died I'd have never given her up" just from tsunada's confess shinzune fell over on to her butt in disbelief that girl was not only tsunada's daughter she was the only being in the world that was connected to her uncle and was still in one piece or so you could say. Shinzune thought that Amu and her uncle looked simile but for her to be his was to mind blowing. But even more was that her proud master was glaring at her with eyes so filled with sorrow that even she couldn't compare its to any thing she has seen up to now in all thier travels.

_**So what do you think, if you don't like this chapter then I'll say this will get lovey-lovey soon just wait ;3**_

_**please tell me what you think I'm despite for advise an ideas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Hades-chan I hope your enjoying my story sorry about starting off bad**_

_**i'll made it more happy and love filled starting soon. Oh and to recap Amu is tsunadas daughter and shinzune's uncles daughter too**_

_**disclamer -I own nothing**_

chapter 5

after hearing tsunadas confession shinzune couldn't believe what she was hearing but the pure and undiscrible sadness in her masters eyes told her it was all true.

"why my lady"

tsunada "i had no choice it was hide her or let the elders and there old prejudice do as they please. I didn't even know about the ten tail beast"

"how did you not know ? what did she disappear then you found her and escaped to protect her" the look of terror on tsunadas face said it all at only four months Amu was kidnapped and then rescued by her mother just to be given to the gakure village chief. shinzune didn't say anymore or more like couldn't or her master would fall apart. After almost seventeen years her daughter was only three rooms down the hall but she was so torn apart that she couldn't even answer if tsunada had said a word.

The world is cruel and it only gets crueler it seems.

The next morning 

kima was up and walking around the hokage office. But anyone that saw him thought he was a ghost with the slow vivid movements. Kima was just about to pass tsunada's office for the fifith time.

"**Amu please wake up I don't know how to deal with this"** but there was no answer 

kima was still trying to get Amu to answer and wasn't pay a tension to where he was walking and bam he walked right in to the office door and he was out like a light. Unfortunately kima didn't sleep well nor did he even feel well so domino effect plus Kima lost control of the body and it reverted back to its usual snow white hair. And the person behind the door just had to be naruto

"huh, Amu are you okay? Amu answer me ! Tsunada Amu's down"

"what !"tsunada jumped to her feet and raced too naruto to see if he was joking but no luck amu's body was passed out behind the door.

since they returned to the village Amu has moved her self deep in to her mind to run away from the world. In the darkness that Amu was floating in she found pace and comfort. Amu felt a warm voice calling her and the warmth of light on her face but all that made her curl up in to a ball even more.

" leave me alone. I want to be alone!" she screamed but the light only moved closer and rubbed her head "sorry my little one but you can't stay here anymore"

Amu groaned and opened her eyes a little to look at the light "why not I like it in here better"

the light dimmed and you could see that in the light was a young man "you have someone waiting for you my dear" at that comment Amu's eye's flow open and she looked at the young man in dismay. "what do you mean , who are you!" she asked and before he disappeared he smiled and mouthed

"you'll have to leave here to find out" then Amu was forced back into control of her body.

noon

after being out for four hours Amu was back in control but her way of waking up was a little weird.

"wait!" Amu screamed as she sat up fast , not noticing naruto right in front of her and not giving him time to move out of her way thus causing their lips to meet. finally realizing where she was Amu punch naruto off of her and stared to get up just to became so dizzy that her knees gave out. Luckily sakura walked in just in time to catch her.

"wow, Amu that's dangerous you have a fever if you move around to much you'll get even worse" sakura said smiling down at Amu. Tsunada walked in after seeing sakura go in so she could see if Amu was okay, she knocked on the door frame to let them know that she was there.

Sakura looked up and greeted her master " good after noon lady tsunada"

" hello sakura how are things"

"good amu's back"

"hey can I get back in bed now the rooms spinning you know" Amu said in such a pathetic voice tsunada and sakura had no choice but to look at her just to have her eyes scream at them make the room stop spinning and her face was red as a rose. Sakura lifted Amu in to the bed and took her temperature to find that the fever was at a womping 105 degrees 9

"oh boy, I thought host had better immunity to things then this, naruto go to shinzune and ask for some ginseng " naruto ran out of the room right after. " lady tsunada I'll go get some ice is it okay with you" in that instant tsunada known sakura knows so she nodded and sakura was on her way.

_**So there it is the perfect chance you get to read what happens next time. So review if you have any ideas and or want to see something.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi hades-chan here I hope you liked the last chapter. Oh yeah I learned yesterday that I was using the wrong name for Amu's dad its Dan not mizuce**_

_*** Disclaimer * I own nothing**_

chapter 6

tsunada pulled up a chair and sat next to Amu so they could talk . But with her fewer being so high Amu only grabbed tsunadas hand and fell asleep with out even noticing that she wanted to talk.

" hum, so this is the way you like to sleep your so much like you father my sweet Amu" tsunada said smiling down at the unconscious girl.

Sakura had returned early with the ice but wanted to see how her master would act with no one around and it was nicer then she thought. But her masters eyes sung a song full of sorrow and love.

Sakura walked in whispering " so did she final fall asleep" tsunada nod a simple yes and reached out a hand for the ice in Sakura hands. Sakura looked puzzled at the fact that tsunada didn't get up in till she mouthed

" she has my hand and won't let go"

" well then I'll go tell shinzune that you can't work today" the smirk on Sakura's face screamed that she was up to something and Naruto wasn't back yet. Then the thought came across her mind you don't us ginseng for colds after Sakura left the room and headed to the office her master realized what was going on

tsunada sat there waiting completely defeated. But her thoughts left her when Amu shifted in her sleep and tears fell from her eye. Tsunada could not watch any more she was sadden even more by the tears and said the thing everyone who know was waiting for

"its okay mommy's here" amu tried to open her eye's to see who it was but she was to weak last time she almost died kima didn't want her to die the day their were seperated so he did give her any of his natural powers

_kima fuse completely with me please at this rate i'll die and someone's calling for me here to stay please_

**are you sure you want to if you want to be free of me you can't**

even in her mind amu was weak and at her limit _please kima i'm begging you._

Kima went on with amu's wishes. Tsunada looked in horror as the young girl in front of her went stiff then stared to fantly glow white and black. "Amu, Amu are you okay" Amu snapped her eye's open one crimson the other the normal blue. She sat up before Amu noticed that she had lached on to lady tsunada's hand in her sleep " I'm so sorry" she yelled panicked hoping that she didn't brake any rule.

Tsunada looked at the young girl ready to laugh as amu gave here puppy dog eye like she did something wrong.

"whats with the eye your not in trouble" tsunada grabbed the themomiter and made amu take her temperature it read 96 and tsunada sighed thankful she was out of the danger zone

"um is it okay no cause kima past out" tsunada raised an eye brow at her daughters blonness before reaching in to her pocket and to pull out a hancerkif dropping a picture of her and dan. Amu's eye jumped to the picutre her mouth a gasp and her mind running "thats him" she sqealed at the picture as tsunada picked it up "who that is dan shune's uncle" kima rolled his eye after hearing that he was awake now and pissed

**hun ask tsunada what her last name is you will get a shock and I don't care if you jump her after **

_kima what douse that have anything to do with dan_

kima face pawed him self man he protected her to much

**just do it** kima screamed

"tsunada whats your last name" tsunada looked confused before realizing even the demon was aganst her on not telling amu, she sighed before saying it "sango, tsunada sango"

amu paid little attention before she wided tsunada

_see kima its wait whated she sai SANGO_

**yep say hi to your mom hun**

amu started to cry not that scruched up kind its one of those blank face ones where you have random tears fall.

" your my mother" tsunada winced at the question before nodding yes and amu freaked

"your the hokage but you con't keep me was I not inportant enough was I no good was it cause I had kima in me what was it that made you not love me" Naruto and sakura were out side the room door listening in when they heard the list of things that might have been used to throw her away.

Tsunada was pissed now "you think I wanted to I didn't give a damn about the demon I didn't even know I did it to procted you" amu looked at her mother like she was lieing "procted me from what"

amu screamed back "the elders they had the fact that me and dan had you" amu dropped to her kness "so thats what he ment by i'll find out then I returned" tsunada looked confused before amu's eye went deid "they used you to create the seal didn't they father" tsunada was creepyed out then amu started to screech at the floor crying "why would you answer me" the room was filled with a young mans laughter as he appeared in a ghost like from smiling from ear to ear

"_**so you figured it out my little one" **_ Dan said happily before walking over to a distoat tsunada

"_**i wish I could stay my beloved thank you for fufilling my dream take care of are little girl okay**_" Dan said before kissing the blonde on the cheek and vanishing

amu and tsunada stared off that the spot he was standing before standing up and beginning to huge crying at the same time. The next day amu moved in to tsunadas house.

_**Thats it or is it, it all matters if I feel like writing the rest that I had planed as a sequel **_

_**thank for reading.**_


End file.
